Tengidea
Tengidea is a fictional biological family (exsisting within the Boscaverse) containing four extant species of humanoid avians, often referred to collectively as Tangus. This includes the European Tangu, the Melanesian Tangu, the Polynesian Tangu and two species of African Tangu. Tangu are intelligent beings that live in functioning societies. They hunt, farm, gather, and also create art and music. Their intelligence is very much equal to that of most humans. Tangu personhood remains a contentious subject. The Polynesian Tengu is the only species that is recognized as a natural person within its native range. All other species are considered legal persons within their respective ranges. Species Southern Tangu - ''Tangu tangu venandi'' The Southern Tangu is the world’s biggest Tangu species. They inhabit much of the land of Southern Africa, although most live around the coastline or near bodies of water. The live primarily as hunter-gatherers but are also known to cultivate crops to an extent. The Southern Tangu population is the one that suffers the most conflict with humans, especially when tribes roam near big cities. The Southern Tangus, however, had very good relations with human tribes in the past. Because of this, their language, Taugga, is a creole with heavy Khoisan and Zulu influence. Ethiopian Tangu - ''Tangu tangu regia'' The Ethiopian Tangu is very closely related to the Southern Tangu. Both are considered subspecies of African Tangu. The Ethiopian Tangu is slightly shorter than the Southern Tangu, but is otherwise the same in markings. Their range includes Eritrea, Ethiopia, Djibouti, Somalia and Kenya. The Ethiopian Tangu have enjoyed a relatively peaceful existence for many centuries, becoming very well known for their art, jewelry and craftsmanship. They often live in highlands and in forests, Melanesian Tangu - ''Tangu rurigena'' Also called the Guinean Tangu and Pygmy Tangu, this Tangu’s range includes Papua New Guinea and the surrounding Melanesia. They are the smallest of the Tangu species, but no less intelligent, proving to be adept farmers, boat makers and artists. Polynesian Tangu - ''Tangu tonga'' The Polynesian Tangu lives throughout Polynesia, with a large population living on the Cook Islands. The Polynesian Tangu looks strikingly different from its mostly land-dwelling cousins, having a longer, serrated bill and partially webbed feet. They are well known for their swimming, hunting, boat making and sailing abilities. They enjoyed a good relationship with the native Polynesian people for many centuries, their cultures evolving side by side. Because of this, Polynesian Tangu are the only species to be considered a natural person by their countries‘ legal system. Similarly, within developed communities they are treated like people, and although they are still sometimes the subject of descrimination many have adapted to a modern lifestyle, owning houses, keeping jobs, and joining heads of parliament in political discussions. However, a good portion still live more traditionally, the way their ancestors always have. European Tangu - ''Tangu harpyia'' Often referred to as Harpies, the European Tangu is fairly far removed from all other Tangu species. They inhabit the forests and mountains of Eastern Europe, from East Germany to Albania to the western border of Russia.